76th Armored Memer Regiment
The 76th Armored Memer Regiment is an Army Corp led by Major General Memus and controlled from Nuuk, with a forward base in Los Angeles. It is a coalition of Gamer and Memer troops in California. Constant pain in the side of the Furries, they lead bombing raids around California, preventing the Furries from securing that area. They keep supply by sending in ground troops in order to steal supplies prior to a bombing raid. Battle Technique The troops fly Vertibirds and usually focus on aerial bombardment. On occasion, they para-drop troops in T-45 Power Armor with BOS Laser Rifles in order to protect their bombers. On the ground, they use sparse resources, opting for a hit and run technique in order to maximize their success in retrieving supplies. Operations Operation ST@N3I7 During Operation ST@N3I7, 2 Vertibird Gunships carrying a total of 20 paratroopers dropped into Stanley Park, broke down the security locks on a shed leading to (Data Encrypted) and Rescued General Final Hope. Operation Patriot Planned for the 4th of July in conjunction with the 4th, it involves multiple Vertibird Paratroopers dropping into a few (classified) key locations. It also involves a surprise attack with every infantryman and artillery piece they have, depleting everything they have just to keep pushing. Operation P0(_)nd D0g Operated on the 12th of July, Operation P0(_)nd D0g is a paratrooper Operation containing 25 Vertiberd Gunships, 2 of which carry a total of 20 paratroopers. The other 23 are dedicated to Air support. The Target was a POW camp where Lt. Muler and his first Lieutenant are being held after the capture of The Convoy holding the UwUilizer. Operation Columbia On the 14th of July, the 76th arrived at the River Columbia and engaged with Marija's mech and the supporting forces. As a call for support by Lt. Muler and Ivan. The All-Star Offensive A 500 Vertibird Fleet took off from San Francisco airport at 2:45 P.M. and arrived at the battle site at 3:56 P.M. blaring All Star (Smash Mouth Original, not the Shrek rendition) at full volume at the front of the fleet. Paratroopers started dropping at 4:02 P.M. as air support shot down most of the Furry Air Force at the battlegrounds. Then Major General Memus airdropped in wearing his X-489 Power Armor and brandishing a Brotherhood Automatic Laser Rifle. Using the Jetpack, he was able to jump onto Marija's Mech and shoot a back plate off, opening the cockpit to him. The Takedown He shot the control panel, rendering the mech useless and engaged in close-quarters combat with Strawberry. After Memus got three shots in on Strawberry, Marija kicked him out the back of the mech and jumped after him as the Mech fell to the ground. They further fought until 2 Vertibirds came to an active landing and 10 Paratroopers climbed out and tied up Marija, and carrying the now hurt Memus to his personal Vertibird transport. The Laser Rifle The 76th's research and development division was intrigued by the laser weaponry ustilised by the USF Forces. Ustilising a captured Laser Pistol and Gatling Laser, they exploited the power annotator in the Gatling Laser to reverse-engineer a version of the Pistol that had the same vaporizing element as the Gatling, at the cost of the firing speed. They gave this new weapon an elongated barrel, calling it the Laser Rifle. The 76th asked the Workers to give them access to the other Laser weapons, but they declined. This meant that the only Laser Rifles created are those created from captured Laser technology. The Metal 489 Experiment While conducting experiment regarding various substances, researchers accidentally fused steel with a vial of Plasma Goop, creating an unstable, radioactive, but regenerative substance. Furthermore, when launched at high velocity, it creates a minor .005 Kiloton (5 Ton) explosion with minimal radioactive decay, resulting in a permanent unlivable zone. The Substance also seems to defy basic principles set out by Hawking Radiation, creating black holes that wouldn't dissolve under Hawking's principles, though they end up doing so. The exact cause is unknown, but it theorized that it is due either to the radioactive implosion of the substance or the constant molecule cloning. In the only instance of this Hawking-Defying black hole, trace amounts of the Metal were found afterwards, reinforcing Molecular Cloning Theorem. Metal 489 is also highly energetic, acting as a battery for radioactivity, storing it and releasing it when an electric current is applied, sending back 5 times the amount of energy applied through the channel of application. Category:Task Forces Category:Gamer's Alliance